With the development of display panel technology, the display technology of flexible display panel has been rapidly developed in recent years. However, the titanium-aluminum-titanium wiring of the flexible display panel is easily broken during the bending process, resulting in the damage of the display panel. Liquid crystal displays are widely applied due to numerous advantages such as thin bodies, energy saving, and radiation-free. Most liquid crystal displays available on the market are backlight-type liquid crystal displays, and such liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal panel is placing liquid crystal molecules between two parallel glass substrates and loading a driving voltage on the two glass substrates to control rotation directions of the liquid crystal molecules, for refracting rays of the backlight module to generate images.